Mrs. Dorothy (I Eat 50 Hot Dogs Per Day!)
Mrs. Dorothy is the main villainess from I Eat 50 Hot Dogs Per Day!, a short story released by Dory Story (release date January 1, 2020). She is the wife of Andrew Dorothy and the mother of the story's 15-year-old protagonist, Elis Dorothy, who also narrates the story. Introduction As Elis stated, her mother is a homemaker while her father worked at a university. One day, Andrew left his wife and daughter, stating that he had to go to work; however, Mrs. Dorothy told her daughter that Andrew ran off with another family. As the story progressed, Mrs. Dorothy often locked herself in her bedroom, just as Elis' teenagehood began and she developed acne, which caused her to become ostracized from her classmates. In addition, Elis' attempts to call her father continuously went unanswered. Elis later stopped at a hot dog stand and bought one, with memories of her family's togetherness developing while she ate. She began continuously eating hot dogs to gain those memories, and her habitual eating habits led to weight gain, as she went from 50 kg (approx. 110 pounds) to 90 kg (approx. 198 pounds). While preparing for a report, however, Elis read an article that states the dangers of eating hot dogs and the chemicals they contain, and was surprised to learn that her father wrote the article, as she saw Andrew's signature. When she showed the article to her mother, though, she dismissed it as nonsense and told her daughter to finish her report. Heel Turn After another failed attempt to call Andrew, Elis decided to call him using her mother's phone. This time, Andrew answered and asked if the caller needed money again, thinking that it was his wife. After learning it was Elis on the phone, Andrew revealed that he was offered a dream job to study food at a lab in another state, while making enough money to send Elis to college. Mrs. Dorothy objected, stating that she'd rather get divorced than be married to someone only interested in a career and money, leading to a compromise where Andrew moved but sent money to his family. In addition, it was revealed that Andrew did call Elis, but his calls were blocked by Mrs. Dorothy, who placed her husband on Elis' blacklist on her phone. A furious Elis knocked on her mother's bedroom door, only to find it locked yet again. This time, Elis retrieved the key to the bedroom and unlocked it, and was shocked to find her mother making out with Pete, the family's gardener. Mrs. Dorothy turned heel in response by revealing to Elis that she never loved Andrew, only his money, and that Andrew moving away was a relief for her. Regarding Elis, the evil Mrs. Dorothy stated that she couldn't send Elis away because if she did, Andrew would stop supporting her financially. Disgusted over her mother's heel persona, Elis moved out and lived with Andrew, leaving Mrs. Dorothy's fate unknown. Videos Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mother Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini